Ash 10
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: On the way to mount Rushmore the Tennyson family stop to pick up yet another cousin named Ash this is their story
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: Hey guys

V.C.:welcome all of you to Ash 10

Phoenix: once more we own Nada zip and zero of pokemon and Ben 10

Ash 10

Chapter 1

Ben and Gwen were confused when Grandpa Max stopped on their way to Mt Rushmore why'd we stop? Ben asked Max smiled at them and said too vet Ash the duo were surprised they hadn't seen Ash in months but that didn't matter later that night while Ash and Ben took a walk they saw a shooting star or so they thought out of nowhere it went straight at the they tried to run bug were only narrowly able to avoid the reaction of it colliding into the earth after that their curiosity got the best of them and they investigated to find a odd silver pod that opened to reveal two watches one had a black wristband with a square top and mini green hourglass symbol the other was almost identical only it's symbol was a they jumped onto Ben and Ash's wrist causing them to scream GET IT OFF! Ash and Ben then began playing with the watches hoping to try and get them off their wrists then out of nowhere the top popped up and showed a figure of two different creatures they pressed them down and in flashes of yellow and green light they were replaced with two odd creatures Ben turned into a humanoid fire being Ash however became a tall black blob with yellow patterns and a yellow Oh no they screamed Ash scream I'm a walking pile goo while Ben screamed I'm on fire they cried out one word after that thye both shouted one word "GRANDPA" with that they ran for it unaware for a split second that Ben had caused a huge forest fire till Ash turned around and said "you set a huge forest fire look for yourself" Ben turned around and was surprised at his damage with that they quickened their way to Grandpa Max and Gwen when they got there Ash noticed a fire truck and without thinking fused with it he then turned into a large symbiotic humanoid truck that looked like a Symbiotic Titan with a hose poking from his shoulder and started to dose the flames in water effectivly putting it out with that Ash defused frkm the fire truck Ben and Ash's symbols started to flash the other's colour and in a flash of red and gdeen light they changed back only to hear a shriek for help they rushed to,see red robot terrorizing the campers Ben after waiting for the red to turn green again knew he had to turn back into the fire guy he slammed the dial and became a large crystaline humanoid figure made entirely of diamonds "what the heck who's this guy?" He asked in a deeper voice 'diamond body a diamond head that's it he's DiamondHead' he thought DiamondHead wondered 'I wonder if has any powers' "I bet he can shoot diamonds" all the people looked at him questioningly "I said that out loud didn't I?" He asked upon thinking about shooting crystals DiamondHead began blasting crystals at the robot infront of him after five minutes of doing this Ash noticed his watch went from orange to yellow which he assmued meant it was active again upon seeing this he thought of the goo like being he then decide to call Upgrade Ash then pressed the button and slammed down the core and became a ghost like person with a diagonal rip running through it's body Ash thought to himself "hm ghost like body I feel kinda freaky I think I'll call this one GhostFreak" Ash floated up to the robot and said in a high scary voice "Ok Robo-Boy get a taste of fhe Scare Factor" with that revealed his true form scaring on instinct causing the robot to explode from overload with that they ran off to hide from the people and were found by Max and Gwen then they were off again now with a new adventure at hand

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix: Hey guys what's up**

 ** _V.C.: Long time no see for this one huh_**

 ** _Pouncer: meow_**

 **Phoenix: Sorry guys that's my new kitten Pouncer**

 _ **V.C.: Anywho on with the story**_

* * *

Chapter 2  
It had been a day since the robot incident and our heroes were once more on the open road Ben and Ash had been able to figure out how to work the watches and decided to help people with their new found abilities they just didn't know how to tell Max so finally Ash spoke up "Grandpa Ben and I have been thinking and we think we could help people with these things" Max sighed "I knew this was gonna happen after you got those things" he pulled over and went back to talk with Ash and Ben 'the duties of a hero are difficult and require a lot of responsibility once you start there's no going back do you understand this?' Max asked 'yes Grandpa Max we do' Ash and Ben said in unison 'very well then' Max said then ruffled their hair 'good luck Ash and Ben...10' Max stated before going back to driving when they next stopped they came across a group of high tech robbers Ash and Ben both whispered 'It's Hero Time' before ducking below the window and activating the watches in a flash of green and yellow light two creatures emerged in Ben's place stood a tall red skinned four armed four eyed muscular being with the symbol on it's upped right forearm while Ash was a large wolf like creature with long claws the symbol was on the waist band of it's clothes the sighed Four Arms and Anubis against high tech robbers this'll be fun Ben thought they ran outside and pounced Anubis went for the leader while Four Arms dealt with the rest but the leader was way harder then their lackeys she slashed at Anubis who dodged and delivered a hard upper cut to the jaw then quickly gave her a roundhouse kick finishing her off just in time for the watches to start to time out they ran away and jumped into the nearby dumpster just in time when Max and Gwen found them they laughed it isn't funny Ash protested your right it's hilarious Gwen said laughing they groaned heading back towards the RV muttering I need a shower causing Gwen to laugh harder.  
To Be Continued


End file.
